Rain
by nylarkthewiseson
Summary: A strange looking boy from another world ends up in Tortall... How will the people react?
1. Arrival

Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
  
  
The sky was looming, dark and ominous. Down on the main path that led from the castle in Corous to the forest, a small pale boy with large golden wings ran, his feet bare and blistered, his chest bare and scratched, and the remains of a long golden kilt around his waist tattered and torn. And still he ran.  
He turned around, running as fast he could. He knew the horses were faster, but that didn't matter. He would try running, and when his feet gave out, the wings would help. He stumbled slightly, the gash the theives had given him aching in his side.   
He growled. The soldiers shouldn't be chasing him! He had arrived, literally falling from the sky, spraining one of his wings and nearly breaking his legs. The horse theives he had landed near had thought him an attacker, and attacked first. They had stabbed him, and he had killed them all. Then the soldiers arrived. They did not ask him what had happened. They looked at the blood on his hands, the dead men, the broken sword on the ground, and the wings, and instantly insisted he relax and come closer to them.  
He knew better than that. Whenever people, especially people different that he, asked him to relax and come closer, something bad happened afterwards. He shuddered in memory. The pitterings of rain woke him from his thoughts.  
As he fled the men on horseback, he screamed in his mind. He tried to call his friends, but they were too far away...  
"Stop running!" one of the men on one of the horses shouted. The boy stole another glance over his shoulder, and judged the distance between his placement on the well-worn path and the field ahead. The trees now above him were too close together... As he neared the field, his wings shot open, and he leapt into the air.  
He could hear the soldiers swear as he soared above them. Laughter ripped from his throat as the giant golden wings beat furiously, carrying him far above the tiny men on their tiny horses, and the small castle he was approaching. He sensed power there...   
A shrill laughter on his side made him spin, panicked, in the air. A thing, made of steel and flesh, floated beside him, with wings made of metal rather than soft feather. It screeched another laughter, and he recoiled in the air, the stench of sickness and death rolled off it.  
"What's a little thing like you doing in these mean skies?" it cackled.  
Without his knowledge, several other beasts flew in a sphere around him. When he realized, he gasped, dropping a few feet in the air. The monster beneath him zoomed up, scaring the winged boy back into his place.  
"Y-you're Eaters!" the boy shouted, his voice tense. He was afraid. Even in his world, the Eaters existed and were feared, that is, until about four hundred years ago. It was around then that the Eaters vanished, and most people forgot about them.  
Except the boy. His royal training, his training to be King of a people that ceased to exist, his training to be King of a country claimed by others, his training was useless. He choked back a sob. If he did not find his friends, and soon, he would be entirely alone. Alone and probably killed by the sky-greedy Eaters.  
"We prefer Stormwings," the Eater that distracted him said.  
"Stormwings?"  
"We cause 'storms' with our 'wings'. Bright sort, aren't you?" the female beast sneered.  
The boy shivered in the sky, remembering his aunt.  
"Shouldn't you-" one of the other Eaters began.  
A trio of electric globes soared in close to the flyers, one blue, one violet, one black with white sparks. The Eaters scattered, and the boy, sensing danger, flew higher into the air.  
A tiny hawk flew closer to him, around him. Fearing sickness in the creature, he swatted at it, striking one wing. It screamed a cry that sounded vaguely human, and began to fall towards the ground.   
  
O.o  
  
Numair cursed fluently. The Stormwings were gone, but the strange immortal, the human with wings, had stayed, staring down at the castle. Daine had, as usual, insisted in being involved, so now she streaked towards the strange one in a perigrine falcon form. Alanna came near to him, resting one hand on his shoulder. "Relax. She'll be-"  
The strange immortal had reached forward, attacking Daine as she circled him. Even from this distance, Numair's mage abilities told him Daine's wing was broken. He cursed, sending a protecting bubble that would carry her, safely, back to the castle roof.  
The immortal had dove, catching Daine just as the bubble did. The bubble, true to the spell, expanded, carrying both back to the castle wall.  
Now it was Alanna's turn to curse. She called to the others on the roof, mostly a mass of half-awake Trainees, to ready bows brought just for this purpose. As they readied arrows on longbows and crossbows, the bubble landed.  
It popped, with a wet sound, and the contents were dumped on the cold stone.  
A wet, naked Daine rolled out of the arms of the collapsed monster. As she stumbled to her feet, Numair reached forward, draping his cloak over his shoulders.  
The thing moaned, pushing itself on to its knees. Daine slipped out of Numair's grip and knelt beside it.  
"You alright?" she whispered as she brushed her soaked dark curls from her eyes.  
The thing looked up, with squinting eyes. When it saw how close she was, it leapt up and back, flipping through the air. The archer's arrows followed it closely, and it landed on the wall smoothly.  
It began to rain.  
Daine stepped forward again, but this time, the King himself stopped her. He went towards the creature, but Alanna stopped him. Exasperated, Numair stomped forward.  
The thing had its head down, panting harshly. As the mage reached forward, touching the drooping wings, it did not even move. As he touched the pale bare shoulder, it crumpled, falling backwards. The mage instantly shouted a word, and the creature was lifted from the air, floating beside the mage.  
"You," he commanded, pointing at one of the trainees. The girl swallowed nervously, but nodded.  
"Prepare the healers. We're bringing an unknown immortal down for healing. I want the best healers, along with a group of ten archers waiting for us. Go!"  
The girl ran off, carrying her crossbow.  
Daine stepped forward, frowning. "Numair, he's not an immortal."  
The mage blinked, then frowned. "What?"  
"He's just a boy with wings." She went to the boy's side, tossing some of his mud-dirty hair out of his eyes. "He's alone," she whispered, closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately moved his arm off his side. Numair glanced at her hands as she lifted them for him to see.   
They were covered in a sheet of thick red blood.  



	2. Acceptance

Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
He kept his eyes rested and closed, his body limp and unmoving. He knew the people carried him with some sort of magick, something he wasn't used to. He was fully awake, but he forced his body to act as though he was unconscious. It was all he could do to not scream as someone fingered the wound on his side.  
They had tried to lay him on a simple cot bed, but his wings refused to fold in a way that would lay him flat. So they had carefully twisted him over, until he was on his stomach, and placed him gently on the cot. His curiousity was itching; he had to know his captor's faces. Perhaps he could send the images mentally, telepathically, to his friends, wherever they were.  
So he moaned, rolling slightly, his eyelids fluttering as he did. He caught the image of a worried looking drawn out man with dark skin and darker hair falling in his sparkling eyes. He nearly gasped aloud as he felt the power radiate off the man.   
  
O.o  
  
Numair grumbled, swearing again. A sharp slap in the arm from Daine silenced him though, and he stared at the boy. Racking his mind, he could not even imagine seeing a creature such as this one.  
The boy reeked of magick, plain and simple, but it was not Gift and it was not the silver magick of immortals or gods, nor was it the copper of Daine's wild magick. It was something different, something undefinable.  
"I have to know!" the mage shouted finally. He summoned a stool from the other side of the room to sit on. Raising his hands, he placed them gently on the boy's shoulders.  
  
O.o  
  
It was more than he could take. This man, this foul magicked man had touched him. He immediately bolted up, forgetting his wound until it had torn further with his movements. He kicked wildly, spinning in the air. The man fell back, the boy's foot hitting his shoulder. He jumped over the man then, forcing himself into a cold stone corner. He shuddered, terrified.  
"Stop!"  
It was the girl from before, the girl who had been a hawk then a girl. He watched her carefully. In a soft voice, he whispered, "Are you like me?"  
Everyone in the room froze as they heard the gentleness of the boy's voice.  
  
O.o  
  
Daine blinked, stepping closer to the boy. He lifted his wings, shielding his head with the golden feathers.   
"I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
The boy blinked, then shook his head, eyes saddened. "You are not."  
Daine stepped closer again. The boy did not see. He was too busy wiping tears from slanted eyes. Instantly the girl lost composure, diving forward to comfort him.  
  
O.o  
  
The strange hawk girl approached him quickly, taking his trembling hands in hers. He immediately yelped, trying to leap backwards, forgetting the stone wall behind him. He cried out again, thrashing his head. The girl's hand shot forward, entwining her fingers in his golden hair. She pulled his head up, staring into his eyes.  
"Ya shouldn't be afraid. I ain't gonna hurt ya," the girl said softly, her eyes smiling. He trembled still, terrified. That was what the people back home had said before... He screamed again, trying to duck his head. The girl's hand yanked his head up again.  
"I said I ain't gonna hurt ya!" the girl said, forcefully. When he nodded submissively, she smiled.  
"Now," she said, voice light and happy. "I'm Daine. Who're you?"  
"Me?" the boy whispered, refusing to meet her eyes.  
She nodded.  
"I'm..." He paused. His elder friend, Tir, had told him never to give his real name to strangers. A name was something that was never to be given, unless neccessary, and then only to close friends and family. He swallowed. Tir was probably dead. All this friends were probably dead. "I'm..."  
  
O.o  
  
Numair frowned as he rose. He opened his mouth, most likely to swear, but Alanna smacked him in the arm. He closed his mouth quickly.  
The boy looked up at the action, cringing further. "I'm..."   
Daine smiled sweetly. "Yes?" she asked, her tone implying some impatience.  
"I'm... Lyr."  
"Lyr?"  
"Lyr."  
  
O.o  
  
It wasn't a complete lie, he reasoned. His true name he would keep secret, but the name Lyr... His aunt, his evil twisted dead aunt had renamed him Lyr when she had adopted him.  
The girl, Daine?, smiled. "Lyr. That's a very nice name."  
He nodded.  
She stood, shaking her hair from her eyes. "You're injured," she said calmly, glancing at his side.  
He nodded again.  
"What happened?"  
When he did not answer, she crouched beside him, taking his hands again. Her touch was soft and gentle, but he could feel the callouses on her palms and fingers. "What happened to you? Who hurt you?"  
He sniffed lightly. "Eh..."  
Daine smiled reassuringly.  
He glanced over to the other people in the room. The short dark haired man, the taller dark skinned man, and the tiny woman with fiery hair, along with the mass of young people, hardly younger than himself. "I... arrived."  
Daine nodded. "Where are you from?"  
He smiled slightly. She was a curious type, he reasoned. She had not even let her finish one question before asking another. "Eh... It is far from here."  
Daine pulled him to his feet, ignoring his cringe. She led him to a window. "Are you from that direction?"  
It was the east. He shook his head.  
She pointed to the other side of the room. "That way?"  
Again, he shook his head.  
She pointed to the two other cardinal directions, both of which he negated. Hands on hips with a smiling frown, she demanded to know from where he came.  
A soft smile touched his pale lips, and, clutching his side in one hand, he pointed to the ceiling.  
  
O.o  
  
Daine blinked. The sky? "Where?"  
Again, the boy pointed. "There."  
"I don't understand."  
Lyr led her to a window, pointing to the eastern sky. As they leaned out, he pointed directly above the castle, and slightly to the north.  
He seemed to be directing her attention to a particular bright star. She frowned.  
"The sky..." he whispered. His voice took a whistful tone. "The sky is forever..." He turned to her suddenly. "I am not alone. There are others, three like me, two like me but unlike the three. Then there is a child, a baby! I must find them! I must!" His rapid speaking caught up with him quickly, and he clutched his side, keeping the wince from his face. He could not hide the pain from his eyes.  
Daine nodded. "We will heal you, then talk."  
Lyr nodded, eyes thankful. 


	3. Healing

  
Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
Pardon my use of Japanese. I am only semi-fluent.  
  
  
He had waited, until they were finished with the healing, until they had left, to scream. The pain of their healing was unbearable...  
He did not understand it.  
Healing was supposed to soothe, to allieviate pain and suffering, to make the one healed feel at bliss with the world. This was different. This hurt. It was similar to what he supposed having his insides eaten while living would be like. He knew they were trying to help, and the wound did heal, but.... He did not tell them he could have healed himself. It was best to not give too much away at once.  
Daine ran inside, presumably hearing his scream, taking his hand in hers while pressing her other palm against his forehead.  
"You're shaking," she whispered. As she turned to call the healers back, he reached forward, touching her chin.  
"Please," he said softly. Her eyes were pale grey, meeting his evenly, without fear or hatred. It was a change, and a pleasant change at that. He was shaking, yes, from the pain, but also... He slammed his eyes shut, looking away. He couldn't. Not now. Maybe before...  
"What's wrong?" she whispered. She sat on the bed beside him, her eyes flitting to the arched wings and bandage around his waist before locking on his eyes.  
"It..." He paused. "My friends! My family!" He had to think of them first, and foremost. They were most important. He closed his mind to her, and thought of them, forcibly. They were most important.  
  
O.o  
  
The man looked up, frowning. The kid strapped to his back was wailing, screaming on the top of its young lungs. He grimaced, poking his fingers in his ears. "Damn brat," he muttered, walking through the mud.  
The boy was there, he knew. His young winged friend... He had seen the attacks, the one by the eaters, the other by the humans... He frowned, pulling a mirror out of his pocket. There the boy was, sitting on a nice warm bed, inside the palace, holding hands with some mop-headed girl. He frowned. "Damn," he whispered again. He was getting closer, he knew. The image in the mirror was getting clearer, as it always did with closeness. He decided to attempt it.  
**HEY!** he cried, as loud as he could manage. His mind was strong, but sending such a powerful message out mentally was almost more than his aching head could take.  
  
O.o  
  
Lyr and Daine looked up at the same time, glancing to the north. He jumped to his feet as the message came through.  
**Oi! Jystyn-kun, doko desu ka yo!**  
Daine glanced at Lyr as smiled and started to laugh. In a voice she could clearly hear in her mind, he replied, **Ryn-kun! Boku wa...** he glanced at Daine. **Koko wa... kowai desu...**  
**Kowai?**  
Daine reached forward, touching Lyr's arm. "What are you saying?"  
Lyr frowned, ignoring his friend's incessant calls. "You can hear?"  
She nodded. "I don't understand you though..."  
Lyr frowned. "But you can hear us?"  
She nodded again, almost sarcastically. "Yes!"  
He bit his lip, glancing down at their two hands, entwined. He snatched his hand back quickly, his face gaining some color. "My friend Ryn is outside. I must go to him." He stood, but, as his face blanched dramatically, he fell. Daine slid beside him, holding his shoulders. He recoiled from her touch, falling on his backside. She could hear the feathers as they snapped.  
He slid to his knees after a moment. As his pale hands gripped the bedside, he struggled to stand. Daine stood quickly, pulling him up, arms around his chest, chin resting on his shoulder. He froze, falling back again. This time, with Daine's arms wrapped around his chest, they fell together.  
He froze again, staring into her eyes. Both their breathing was heavy, and he could hear her swallow, suddenly embarassed. He understood completely.  
As she tried to sit up without hurting him, he grabbed her arm. Without knowing why, he leaned towards her.  
Daine sat up quickly, crushing his wings under his legs. "Are you okay?" she asked, standing. She brushed herself off busily, without looking at him as he lay, splayed out on the floor. He watched her. Shame washed over him.  
"You're friend is near? Where is he? I'll have Numair send someone to get him."  
He nodded, refusing to look at her. "He is in the forest."  
She nodded, and left.  
He let his head fall, striking the stone floor. He did not care about the pain that surfaced in the back of his skull, nor did he care about the whispers he heard on the other side of the door. He sighed loudly, trying to fall asleep.  
He knew his wings were broken, but he did not want the healers to come.  
  
  
  
  
(Here's what they said:)  
  
"Hey! Jystyn! Where are you?!"  
"Ryn! I... This place... is scary..."  
"Scary?" 


	4. Friend

Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
He spun, hearing footsteps. With a wave of his hand, the child on his back was silenced, asleep. He lifted the small handmirror again, knawing on one lip. They were getting closer.  
He focused the mirror, concentrating. It he was strong enough, he might be able to see their motives... They were coming for him. Without seeking further, he fled into the recesses of the forest.  
"Wait!" one of them called.  
Ryn paused, one hand touching the back of the child. He turned slightly, mentally readying the mirror. If need be, he could attack these people with it...  
"Are you Rin?"  
The younger man paused, acknowledging his name albiet the mispronunciation. "Who are you?" he asked, voice calm and non-threatening.  
The man who came forward was strong looking and large. A sheathed sword sat on one hip, and his clothes were made of expensive dark blue silk. Ryn turned fully around. "We're friends of someone who is looking for you."  
Ryn's eyes narrowed slightly, imperceptibly. "Who?"  
The man cleared his throat, looking to the other men behind him. "His name is Leer."  
"Leer?" Ryn opened his mouth to insist that he knew of no one by that name, but stopped. "You mean Lyr?"  
"Yeah, that's it. Lee-ir," the man said sheepishly.  
Ryn glanced at the ground, cursing people who could not speak well in his mind. "Where is he?" he said loudly. Lyr was his winged friend's other name, the name given to him by his mother's sister. One finger rubed a smooth part of the mirror's handle. "Where is he?"  
The man gestured to the partially lit castle across the field. "He's up there." In a low voice, he added, "He was hurt pretty bad when we brought him in..." He paused. "Attacked by Stormwings, I heard," he added matter-of-factly.  
Ryn nodded. "Are you here to take me to him?" he asked, flicking a fallen leaf out of his golden hair. Cool blue eyes met that of the man, creating discomfort.  
"Y-yeah..." The man shook his head, breaking free of Ryn's glare. "This way."  
  
O.o  
  
The boy looked up, readjusting his wing. He had had to several times now, for proper healing. As his body naturally healed, he swallowed slightly. The healing had given him a slight headache, and made his mouth go dry. The knock on the door had interrupted his musings.  
"Lyr...?" It was Daine. She let herself in, smiling lightly. "How're you feeling?" She sat down on the bed, glancing at him as he sat on the floor, wing in hand.  
He released the wing, letting it swing above his head. As he stretched it a few times, he shrugged slightly, not meeting her eyes.  
"Your friend is here," she said softly.  
He looked at her, amazed.  
"His name is Rin?"  
"Ryn," the boy corrected.  
"Ree-in," Daine repeated.  
He nodded.  
"He's in the other room, speaking to Numair."  
The boy stood, thanking her quietly, and left the room. As he shut the door behind him, Daine sighed, shaking her head.  
  
O.o  
  
Ryn glared at the tall man as he circled him, looking over him carefully. If he noticed the mirror Ryn had palmed, he said nothing.  
"So, where are you from?" the man asked in a casual voice. Ryn ignored him, focusing the mirror to see the man's motives. The mirror flashed brightly. He nodded slightly. The man protected himself well.  
"Why do you ask, Mister Draper?" Ryn asked, inspecting the fingernails of one hand. That much he had gotten, even as Jystyn had been attacked by these humans.   
The man narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"  
"You are Arram Draper, correct? I am Ryn Kilrin."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Kilrin," the man answered sarcastically.  
"And a pleasure to meet you, Mister Draper. As to where I am from... I don't think that is any of your business." He rolled his shoulders slightly, so the small child on his back slid into his arms. It yawned, but continued to sleep.  
"Your child?" the man asked, reclining in an uncomfortable looking chair. His long legs stretched out in front of him.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious."  
With those two words, Ryn was able to break through the man's defenses, using the mirror. He saw the man's brief history in a flash, learning valuable secrets all in an instant. As the moment passed, Ryn smiled. "Aren't mages paid to be curious, sir?" he said as he turned, meeting the man's dark eyes. The mage flinched.  
"Where is he?"  
"In the other room," the mage said quickly, turning away. Ryn grinned, sliding the child back onto his shoulders. He opened the door to the next room.  
  
O.o  
  
He looked up and saw his friend. Without thinking, he bolted into Ryn's arms, sobbing quietly. Daine and Numair watched in silence. When the embrace stopped, the newcomer handed the child to the winged boy, who smiled broadly. "Thank you," he whispered, touching his forehead to the much taller newcomer's. "Thank you so much..." 


	5. Family

  
Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
The red haired man slashed claws across the well-formed girl. She did not flinch, not as the claws scratched down her cheek, not when the blood dripped, not when the wounds healed, instantly. She only glanced to the sobbing figure who lay on the ground, face buried in long thin hands.  
"Tir!" the standing girl shouted, barrelling down on the man. She threw him to the ground easily, despite his weight, and pointed menacingly in his face. "Lyna-sama's crying and you dare attack *me*?" She snarled as he tried to stand, smashing her foot across his cheekbones. A satisfying crack alerted her that she had broken his jaw. As he fingered his chin, feeling it heal, he glared at her.  
"I am fine, really," the sobbing figure said, standing. Slanted eyes glinted silver blue, and full red lips smiled weakly. "Come. We will find him."  
"Lyna-sama," the man said, cracking his jaw as he did the same to his fingers. "We should wait. Ryn left with the child, and now he is missing. We should wait for him to return-"  
"Ryn is not returning," the figure replied. Long black hair that gleamed silver in the moonlight swept into the figure's round, perfectly symetrical face. The figure ran one pale finger down a long straight nose. "Ryn was to stay with him if he found him. That is why I instructed Ryn to take the child with him. It will calm him to see his son."  
Tir and the girl, Rit, glanced at each other. "Are you alright?" Rit asked, approaching the figure.  
Cold eyes assaulted the girl, who stepped back, surprised and afraid. "I am fine. Come. We will go to him."  
"You know where he is?"  
"Of course. I am not his soulmate for nothing." The figure tossed the straight hair out of the cold eyes, and broke through the trees, stiffly. Tir and Rit exchanged glances again, then followed quickly.  
  
O.o  
  
Once Ryn had calmed Jystyn enough, the two sat in silence, watching the year-and-half child bump along on the floor. Whenever the baby boy would fall, he would stand quickly, and run to his winged father, who picked him up. Jystyn caressed the tiny useless wings on his son's back, looking at Ryn.  
"He resembles you greatly," Ryn whispered.  
Jystyn did not respond, instead brushing his fingers through the baby's whispy golden hair. Four streaks of copper tainted the perfect gold. "His eyes resembles his mother's."  
Ryn looked away. "Do you miss her?" he whispered after a moment.  
The father closed his young eyes. "She is dead. We were never married. It was one night, and..." his eyes opened, taking in the now-sleeping baby. "Mystryk is her gift to me. I owe her much."  
"She was beautiful."  
"She was not my soul. Lyna-sama is my soul."  
Ryn was silent. He stood, going to the window. "They're out in the forest."  
"You mentioned that."  
"They're worried for you." He turned, watching Jystyn carefully. The boy's eyes were lowered, his back hunched, the wings tense. Ryn continued, "We came together. But you... You were not with us. We thought you dead, or worse."  
"Worse?"  
Ryn sighed, returning to his chair. "You remember the spell you cast to bring us here. This place was random, completely. We thought, since you were separated from us, perhaps you had..."  
"Gone to another world?" Jystyn laughed. "How my friends have such little faith in me..."  
"Lyna-sama never believed it for a moment. Lyna-sama always knew you were alive. Always."  
"That is why Lyna-sama is my soul."  
"Tir and Rit were also worried. Rit wanted to come with me-"  
"But she did not. Is it because you two are together?"  
Ryn sighed. "We thought it would not be wise. Besides, a man with a child would be more trusted than a couple with a child."  
"How so?"  
"It only takes one to care for one Mystryk's age."  
Jystyn laughed, fully and loudly. "Ah, my friend, you obviously do not remember well..." His eyes saddened again, he glanced at the child in his lap.  
"Are you tired?"  
Jystyn nodded without speaking. Ryn took the child from him, leading him to the bed. As the boy lay down, on his side, wings extended and leaning, Ryn placed the child in the father's arms. Together, they slept.  
  
O.o  
  
The three walked, through the forest, easily, their woodland training in use. The leader was the figure, black hair streaming behind, slight form darting between trees and under low branches. The others, both stronger and heavier than the first, had a harder time navigating the pathless forest.  
"There," the leader said, pointing to the castle, some distance away.  
"How will we approach?" Rit asked, in a whisper.  
"How else? Magick..." The figure gestured slightly, and a bubble of grey light surrounded them. "We will spend the rest of the night here. In the morning, we shall call either the griffons or the eaters-"  
"The Eaters? Is that wise?"  
"They owe Jystyn a favor. They will not refuse me."  
The other two were silent as the leader curled up, already asleep. 


	6. Threat

  
Why?  
  
This is my fanfic. I do not own Daine... (that sounded etchi) and I do not own any other of Tamora Pierce-sama's characters, but I do own mine.  
Steal them and the wolves of the Dutch house will eat you.  
Domo!  
  
As for those of you who have asked, I know Japanese because I AM Japanese. O.o My pop's a Brit and my Mum's a Jap. And because I'm both I can call them both as many derogatory comments as I want! So there!!! Heheheheheh... And I live in a big house made by Dutch settlers in the 1500s, and my family breeds wolfdogs. So THERE! Also, because I mention the phrase "backwoods hick," please don't kill me, I am considered a BACKWOODS HICK so it's okay fer me ta say it, ya'hear? =P O.o  
  
Anyway, here's the reason you're here... Part 6....  
  
Jystyn sat straight up, the small child rolling out of his arms to his side, safely. He panted as the searing pain in his side pulsed with his heartbeat. He glanced at Ryn, sleeping in the chair, his handmirror safely in his lap.   
As the pain began to calm, he sighed slightly. "Lyna-sama..."  
  
O.o  
  
Daine groaned, shoving the mass assortment of cuddly furry woodland creatures off her chest, including the now awake and very angry Kitten. "Oh, hush," she mumbled as she got to her feet. She began to dress, then stepped outside.  
Numair smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure you heard me..."  
Daine ignored him, sinking to her haunches. "It's the middle of the night. What is it now?" she said slowly, her voice filled with sleep and a touch of fury.  
Numair ignored her tone and looked up to the forest line. "There are others there..."  
"Others?"  
"Like your Lyr and Ryn."  
"Mine?"  
Numair shrugged. "One came by just a little while ago and demanded entrance to the Palace. Queen Thayet was here, and she was not..." he coughed, "in one of her better moods so she..."  
"Let me guess. She told them to bug off."  
"Basically, and in not so few words."  
"Ah." Daine stood, calming the minds of her charges, still in her bed.   
"Daine..." It was Numair again.  
"Yes?"  
"They asked for you specifically."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. They called you the hawk-changer."  
"Hawk-changer." Daine sighed. "Well, I've been called worse in my life." She called Cloud mentally, and once the pony arrived, they rode towards the small point of light.  
  
O.o  
  
"Lyna-sama..."  
"Yes?"  
"The hawk-girl is coming with a pony."  
"Yes."  
"Shall we..."  
"Yes. Carry out the plan."  
"Yes, Lyna-sama..."  
  
O.o  
  
Numair watched Daine, his eyes filled with a protective light. He held up his hand, filled with a small sphere of magick, and whispered a protecting spell.  
The ball exploded in his face, but his own protection barriers sealed it from hurting him. He stared at the small wisps of smoke that filled the air, and shouted, "Daine!"  
  
O.o  
  
She turned around slightly, frowning. "Numair...?" She turned Cloud, and headed back towards the castle, but not before she was grabbed from behind.   
She fought the person off, reaching for the dagger she normally wore. It was gone. The person behind her dragged her from the pony's back. Cloud began to kick and scream, but a wave of her attacker's hand, the pony sighed gently, her head falling in sleep. Daine's eyes widened in fear.  
Her attacker showed his face. "Hellllllo, missy," he drawled sweetly. "Now, yer comin' with us... and when we're done, yer gonna wish you was-"  
"Tir, cut the crap!"  
Her attacker looked up to the red-headed girl. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, the drawl gone.  
"Speak normally. You aren't some backwoods hick!"  
The boy frowned. "Well, I got the shifter, didn't I?"  
"Yes, but you barely managed that! I told you the horse was smart!"  
"It wasn't a horse, you moron! It was a pony!"  
"Like you know the difference!"  
"Both of you be silent."  
All three looked up to see the perfectly rounded face of the leader. As the figure approached, Daine got a small headache. The face and features of this person cried female, but the figure was male. She decided it was a beautiful man. He smiled halfway to Daine, then glared at the other two.  
"I'm sorry." "Sorry, Lyna-sama."  
The beautiful man shook off their comments. "Make her sleep. Rit, take care of her. Then Tir, you come with me. We are to meet their leaders to get him back." He turned his back, then paused. "And Rit, be sure not to rough her up too badly. After all," he smiled darkly, "an eye for an eye..." 


End file.
